The untold stories of WordGirl
by trashcans-from-hell
Summary: Becky Botsford just found out that Scoops like Violet instead of her and she's not taking it that easily. Will anyone be able to save her from herself? Find out in The Untold Stories of WordGirl! Written by Trashcans-from-hell!
1. The first tears of love

** The untold stories of WordGirl:**

**The first tears of love**

_Disclaimer- I do not any of the places, characters, or anything else from WordGirl_

Narrator: It was just another typical day at the Botsford's house….

"Bob can you believe that Scoops asked Violet to be his valentine?" I asked. "Well what do you expect he's been all over her…" Bob said bluntly.  
>"Well I don't care me and Violet have been best friends since…well forever and she said yes to him and I think she knew I liked him."<br>"Well what if she didn't know you liked him either?"  
>"That's besides the point Bob," I said harshly, "me and her aren't friends anymore!" I walked out of the room slamming it hardly.<p>

I decided to go for a walk to think this through. I really can't stand Violet anymore she didn't have to be that mean… but the worst part about this Valentine's Day is that I think I actually might be starting to like Tobey. The mere thought of this made me want to puke but I mean he's kind of sweet but also annoying. All of the sudden I heard some one yell, "Word girl help he's taking all of my sandwiches!" I find the nearest tree to hide behind… "Word Up!"

"Come on Chuck I don't have time for this," I said annoyed.  
>"I don't care because I, Chuck the evil sandwich making guy, came here to steal sandwiches for my girlfriend!"<br>"Wait… girlfriend? Are you serious?" I said laughing hysterically.  
>"What's wrong with that?" Chuck asked.<br>"It's just super villains and girlfriends don't mix," I said wiping the tears from my eyes.  
>"Don't make fun of me she really likes me!"<br>"Sure," I said, "then what's her name?"  
>"Emily," he said, "and it's Valentine's who doesn't have a secret admirer?" That made me mad, he has a girlfriend and Scoops doesn't even like me!<br>"Ok look," I said as calmly as I could, "I've already dealt with Victoria Best AND Tobey I don't need another villain to deal with. Especially today!"  
>"Dealt?" he asked.<br>I hit my head hardly, "Yes, dealt means to take action upon someone and it's the past form of deal. For example if you were to steal these sandwiches you would be dealt with by going to jail."  
>"Ha I don't think so," Chuck said spraying mayonnaise on me.<br>"Geh GROSS!" I yelled feeling how sticky the mayonnaise was.  
>"I bet you wish that little dog was here to save you," Chuck said pausing at dog. "He is a MONKEY and I don't need his help!" I said annoyed<br>"Whatever…" he said then walked out of the store laughing evil. I tried hard to get out of the sticky substance but it was useless then a few minutes later Captain Huggy face appeared at the door. "I'm sorry Huggy," I said feeling the tears fall from my eyes.  
>"It's ok I know your having a bad day," he said helping my get out of the mess.<br>I then hugged Huggy and wished this day could just be over and felt so terrible that I never really wanted to fight crime ever again... but I couldn't because no matter how bad I felt I just couldn't do this to the city. I grabbed Huggy and headed back toward the house as tears fell harder down my face and onto the city below.

**Stay turned for the next episode of WORDGIRL!**

Please leave a review and tell me if you liked it or not. Thanks :)


	2. Friends or something more?

**The untold stories of WordGirl**

**Friends or something more?**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, or anything else from WordGirl _

Something change today… something unexpected did. I used to think WordGirl was the only person I could ever love, but after seeing what happened today I'm just not sure anymore.

(Flashback moment)

I was sitting in Mrs. Davis's class reading one of my all time favorite books, "Robot History." Then I heard are teacher say, "today class, we're going to pair up as partners…" I was ecstatic we hadn't done any group work in months. She continued, "you have to draw something that means a lot to you and you and your partner have to agree on it." I already had the idea of what I wanted to draw… Wordgirl but I'm not sure if whoever my partner will be would like it. "I'll assign your partner to you…" she walks from her desk to the bookcase that has a sombrero, "I'll put your names in this hat." She looks way to happy as always while I can tell our class is not that excited about the fact she has to choose our partners, but I don't really mind it saves me the trouble to try and find a partner. "First partners are Scoops and Violet," Mrs. Davis says I look behind me and they've already put their desk next to each other. I felt a very dark aura coming from the left side of me, it was Becky, she was looking at Scoops and Violet. It's kind of weird her and Violet used to best friend and she used to follow Scoops around like a lost puppy, but ever since Valentine's Day I haven't seen her say one word to either of them. "Second partners Hunter and Victoria…. Third Tobey and Becky."

Becky jumped out of her seat and said, "uh are you sure it says Becky?" She looked panicked, I mean I knew she didn't like me but did she have to get all freaked out about it.

"No that's what it says," Mrs. Davis said obviously clueless to the fact that Becky hates me. She finished naming off the rest of the partners then told us to get started.

I scoot my desk next to Becky's she doesn't even pay attention to me she just stares at her pencil probably wondering why I had to be her partner. "What do you want to draw?" I asked.

She didn't even look at me, "I was kind of doing it on the Library." The Library really, I swear she's the biggest nerd ever. "What did you want to draw?" She asked looking up at me.

I couldn't say WordGirl she'd laugh at me, "Um I guess the park."

She wasn't convinced. "Really," she giggled, "I thought you _loved_ WordGirl?"

I laughed, "Well maybe we should just draw the whole city."

She looked at me, "Actually that's not such a bad idea, I mean I think the city means a lot to me." She smiled, "we can even put WordGirl in it!"

She was actually being nice to me. It was kind of weird but I actually wanted to be her friend. "Well lets get started then," I took out my sketchbook and started drawing the bank. She told me what to fix and what to do to make it look better then I did the same thing when she drew the grocery store. It seemed like class was so short today because the bell rang right when I was about to start drawing the library. "Hey Becky do you think you would want to eat lunch together?" I've always seen her sit by herself for a while.

"Sure," she was glowing she then picked up her lunchbox and we headed to the cafeteria.

xXx

"Where do you want to sit?" I asked.

Becky looked around, "Hmm maybe we should sit outside, all the tables seem full in here."

We walked outside and I saw her eyes widen when she saw Violet and Scoops sitting together at one of the tables. "Lets sit over here," I said pointing at the table farthest away from them. We sat down and I couldn't help but ask this, "Um what's going on with you and them?" I said look at Violet and Scoops table.

She looked up from her sandwich, "Well… to be honest I used to like Scoops but on Valentine's Day he asked Violet to be his Valentine's. So it may be stupid but I don't want to talk to either of them ever again."

I was sort of shocked she doesn't look like the kind of person who would care about that kind of stuff. I kind of had a feeling she liked Scoops but not enough to get this mad at Violet. "Maybe you should talk to her again, I mean you two used to be best friends." I could tell that she was about to cry her eyes got all watery, "Well you don't have to I know what it's like to like someone and they don't like you back."

"Really?" She asked taking a sip from her cup.

"Well yes," I said, "WordGirl"

Her eyes sparkled from the sun when she looked up at me, "I'm sure she doesn't _hate _you." Somehow her saying it makes me feel like it's true. "Besides she probably is just embarrassed."

Now that I think about it WordGirl did blush sometimes when I'm around her. I look at Becky she's walking her wrappers to the trashcan, she really is pretty almost as pretty as WordGirl if not more. She came back to the table and we started talking about our project. Soon the bell rings and we walk to our next class, I wish we didn't have to be separated for P.E.

(Flashback ends)

Yes I fell in love with Becky… but so what most people who fight always end up liking each other right? But what does that mean about me and WordGirl? Do I still like her? I always did right I can't just not like her anymore right? I guess there is one way to find out… I jumped off my bed, went outside, and got as many robots as I could.

**Ok I wrote this in the car well actually I edited almost all of it just now to make it a lot cuter…. I hope you like this chapter I thought it was cute and I thought I did a good job.**

**Remember to like trashcans-from-hell on Facebook to keep updated! **


	3. Everybody's looking for love

**Everybody's looking for love**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, location, or anything else from WordGirl_

Today Tobey I was actually nice to me, yes me. I really didn't expect I mean sure we were partners but that didn't be he had to like me. We _always_ fight but today is was like we were meeting for the first time. Things seem kind of different like I don't know like I could do anything. After talking to him I sort of want to apologize to Violet I mean I'm the one who stopped talking to her and Scoops. I feel bad about it I just ignored them when they did nothing wrong, but what's weird is that she didn't even try to talk to me after that day. I guess I shouldn't over think it I'll just apologize tomorrow right now I need to worry about my homework.

xXx

This is peculiar… I was watching the news then all the sudden Tobey showed up on the screen with his robots destroying the city _again_. I don't know why I was shocked from this I mean it's not like he knew I was WordGirl so it doesn't make since why I wouldn't think he'd do this. I headed to the city at the speed of sound.

"Why WordGirl what a pleasant surprise," Tobey said.

"Yes I'm sure it's _such_ a surprise," I said rolling my eyes.

I fought off a couple of robots then was interrupted, "Oh I wasn't here to fight or anything."

"Is that so? Well then," I put down the robot I was about to destroy," what exactly am I here for then?"

"Oh I don't know I just wanted to talk," he said.

What the heck, talk is he serious? "Um talk about what?"

"I don't know about anything," he grabbed my hand and put me next to him on top of his robot.

I was blushing by now; I was so close to him that I could smell the shampoo in his hair. "Well you're the one who _lured_ me here."

"That is true," he said I saw him starting to smirk. "To be honest I wanted to see if I still liked you or not."

"What? What do you mean?" I asked I was kind of disappointed that he was questioning this.

"Well it's just I've been trying for so long to get you to be my girlfriend and you won't even go out to get ice cream with me." He had this weird look it seemed liked he still liked me, well at least WordGirl.

"Really that's the reason your not _sure_ anymore?" I was completely perplexed firstly because he's not sure he likes me? I'm WordGirl for goodness sakes who doesn't like me? Secondly this just seems totally out of character.

"Well it's not exactly that," he paused I imagine to think about something, "I kind of like somebody else now."

Somebody else? "Who?" I asked completely befuddled.

"Does it matter?" Tobey asked.

"Of course it matters!" I said.

He looked taken back, "are you saying what I think your saying?"

"Of course not!" Ugh what was I doing? I'm just digging my self in deeper…

"So you are," Tobey looked at me intensely.

"Would you just tell me who you like already," I said looking the other way.

"You really want to know?" He asked.

"Obviously," I said bluntly.

"Well then," he said looking down at his feet, "her name's Becky."

"Becky?" I said almost slipping off the robot. I was taken back he liked me, the actual me?

"Yes a commoner I know but my heart now desires her," he said.

"What makes her such a _commoner_? " I asked madly.

"Well she's not like me or you," he said.

If he only knew… and what does make me such a commoner I'm not just a normal average Joe. I get straight A's and I have an extraordinary vocabulary even when I am Becky. "Whatever," I said rolling my eyes.

"But now that I think about it you and her are kind of alike in a way," he said, "I mean you two are the only people I've ever liked."

I gasped what if he was on to me? "I doubt we're anything alike," I said trying to sound convincing.

"Yah maybe your right," he looked deep into my eyes, which made me uncomfortable. Out of nowhere I felt his lips on mine. To be honest it was magical like on those movies when the main character finally gets to kiss the guy at the very end of the movie. I never thought in a million years that my first kiss would be here with him, but here I am standing here completely lost in my own world. The kiss seemed like it would never end like we could just stay like this all day. To my disappointment he lifted his face away from mine. I was in complete and utter shock I had to process this one. He kissed me, well WordGirl. I think I would have liked it better if I was Becky right now instead of WordGirl.

"What's your problem?" I complained.

"What ever do you mean?" like he doesn't know.

"Don't play stupid! You just _kissed _me right after you said you liked someone else!" I was furious. Sure he's basically kissing the same girl but he didn't know that.

"I just wanted to see if it would mean something if I kissed you," he said smugly.

What does he do go around kissing people all willy-nilly? "Well did it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," he said smiling.

"What you're not sure? But _you're_ the who made _me_ kiss you!" I was getting impatient I just wanted to beat the snot out of him.

He gently touched my face, "hey don't be like that remember I said I liked someone else too."

I laughed, "right but if you think she would want to kiss you, you got another thing coming to you."

"We'll see," Tobey said. "See you later WordGirl." He left leaving me there.

What the heck just happened?

**Sorry about the title I know it doesn't really go with the story but it's all I could think of. **


End file.
